Exceptions
by Little Miss AJ
Summary: Arwen finalises her choice and Lord Elrond mourns the loss of his only daughter. As she contemplates the prospect of parenthood from her vision, he dwells on loosing it.


Disclaimer: Even thought it goes without saying, I don't own 'The Lord Of The Rings' or any of the books related to the stories of Middle-Earth (e.g. The Hobbit, The Silmarillion) or the films.  
  
A/N: From my point of view, the story of Arwen and Aragorn was the most beautiful I've ever read. I'm not normally one for love stories, but this is one of the few that I've truly felt for. Quite a few people overlook the fact that Arwen actually gave up her life in order to be with her love (mostly because said people are pervy Aragorn fanciers who want him all for themselves) and I was glad that the movie made room for that, even though it stretched canon a bit.  
  
A few scenes throughout the movie trilogy struck me, but the one where Arwen foresees Aragorn with her future son, Eldarion, really touched me. And made me wonder.  
  
I would also like to say that yes, I do know that this event did not occur in the book. This story is a mixture of book and film.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a cool, misty morning. The forest was silent. Between the thick tree trunks, nothing moved. Nothing disturbed the calm scene.  
  
Until you saw them.  
  
Like figments of the mist they seemed, and yet they were not. Upon first glance one would think faint lights shone through the trees. But on further inspection these lights were in fact people. They were the Firstborn, the elves. And they were leaving the shores of Middle-Earth.  
  
Most walked on foot, clad in pale colours of blue, white and grey. Their slim forms trod softly on the earth and their beautiful features moved little unless to talking to a fellow companion. As chaos ensued in the East of the land as men fought bloody wars with the Dark forces, they would sail to the West. The sea called to them, as did their true home in Valinor. The time of the elves was fading; the dawn of a new era approached. Their war had come and gone in times before. Now the sea called to them.  
  
Except one.  
  
She rode on horse, poised with dignity and grace, a lady of noble birth. She outshone any other, most beloved of her people and the fairest creature in the world. And yet Arwen Undomiel was troubled by something no one should have to endure. Her body felt the embrace of mortality that could only be avoided if she sailed West.  
  
And yet her heart pleaded to stay and fulfil the promise she had made to the man she loved. To wed him and stay in Middle-Earth with him. And ultimately die.  
  
My choice, she thought sadly. The choice of Luthien. The choice of life or death.  
  
Whatever mortality had come to her tasted bitter. It was harsh, lonely and painful. Not a gift to the race of Man but a curse. Could she endure it? She wondered if she had the strength as Luthien did, to make such a choice. Could she give up her family and her home? Her brothers, her grandparents . . . her father, who had lost so many in his life. She had not seen her mother in such a long time. Could she die without saying goodbye?  
  
But could she leave without seeing Aragorn one last time? She recalled his face as he left with the Fellowship, loving and hopeful. She could never imagine explaining to him why she must go, a reason she was unsure of. Could she leave him broken hearted, cold and alone with his new duty? He would endure the pains of mortality alone while she lived on. His face would haunt her for as long as she lived.  
  
Yes, she could see it now before her own eyes. A lone silhouette of a man standing beside cold pillars in a building so white it looked like it was made from ice. His hair slightly greyed with a stern, sad face as he was left alone with his thoughts. Arwen gasped at the image that seemed real before her eyes. She cried silently and wondered why she had been granted this foresight. Is this what would become of her Estel?  
  
And suddenly, she saw him. Small, happy, calling out to his father. As the ears of her love heard the little footsteps approaching, his face became joyful. He turned and scooped the young child into his arms, smiling broadly, full of pride. As soon as Arwen had set eyes upon the boy she had fallen into a new kind of love. This was her son peering at her with large round eyes like his father's. Like her father's.  
  
"Lady, is something wrong?" a voice asked. The vision melted, going as quickly as it had come. She met the gaze of a worried elf. She had made her decision.  
  
"I . . . I must go," she said. She spurred the mare she rode on to turn in the opposite direction and raced to Imladris.  
  
My son, she thought urgently. My son, my love, my death. Our happiness. Her pattern of thought continued in this manner until Rivendell was in sight. She spurred the horse through the gates. The Last Homely House was almost empty.  
  
Except for one.  
  
He stood sadly as he watched his daughter approach, a bitterness filling him as he thought of her fate. Lord Elrond knew this day would come. All his children had to make this choice eventually. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. He would have been equally as sad to see his sons make this choice. But this was his only daughter; his youngest and he prized her above even the Silmarils, above all the other treasures of the world. How could he face his beloved wife as she asked him where their daughter was? How could he tell her that their Evenstar was left behind to die?  
  
It filled him with despair. Of all the hardships he had faced, of all the people he had lost and of all the things he had feared, this was the worst. To watch his darling die as mortality claimed her. To live on in a far away place while she died of a broken heart. No parent should have to endure such sorrow.  
  
My Evenstar, he thought. My Arwen. He remembered the first time Celebrian had placed her in his arms. How small and fragile she looked; the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The first time she had looked at him with such bright, innocent eyes and how she had gripped his finger with a tiny fist. He had made a secret promise to himself he would protect her always and now he would have to break it.  
  
He watched as she came forward to him. Glancing into her eyes, he knew she had made her choice. He could no longer protect her. 


End file.
